1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blood lancets, and in particular to a thermoformed blood lancet and method of manufacture.
2. Background of the Invention
A small sample of blood is often required in diagnostic laboratories for analysis. This sample is frequently acquired by pricking the finger of the patient with a blood lancet. In the case of small individuals or infants the sample may be taken by pricking the heel or ear. In the case of diabetics, it may be necessary to take blood samples several times throughout the day for blood sugar analysis.
Conventional lancets comprise a wire secured to a holding device which is easily grasped between a thumb and finger. Lancets may also fit into an automatic pricking device.